


Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

by Null_Soul



Series: Alternative Tale [1]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Miraculous Ladybug, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bamf marinette, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Demons, Eldritch lore, F/F, Fallen Angel, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Inhuman Marinette, Lila Rossi Bashing, Magic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Meditation, Multi, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Self-Reflection, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tarot, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Soul/pseuds/Null_Soul
Summary: -"Aceptarte como eres es mucho mas difícil, que aceptar a los demás"-En el caos que es su vida diaria desde que llego lila Rossi. Marinette después de un intento de suicidio, es enviada a un campamento de verano para personas con los mismos problemas, Superándolos y Aceptando como es en verdad, Su cuerpo mente y alma cambian...y todos los demás sufren y cambian por ello.Desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde, para volver hacia atrás. La elección ya fue tomada hace mucho tiempo y lo que queda es seguir adelante.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Alternative Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

_\- "Nunca he intentado recordarte que vives de mi caridad, creí que eras TU quien debe recordarlo .... Siempre pensé que cualquier ser humano que acepte la ayuda de otro, sabe que la buena voluntad es el único motivo del donante y que dicha buena voluntad es el pago que recibe un cambio, pero veo que me equivoque ". -_

* * *

_Marinette conoció al diablo_

_Lo había oído, lo había sentido y lo había abrazado._

_No importa los gritos de tikki de terror y horror desmesurado, Se estaba infiltrando en su alma, cambiando y haciéndola ver la verdad que siempre había estado ignorando._

_Estaba cambiando una vez más, pero a diferencias de otras veces, no fue por las acciones de terceros, por responsabilidades cambiantes entre ser un héroe y perseguir su sueño como civil, o por los deseos y anhelos de sus padres._

_No. Esta ves ella estaba cambiando por su propia voluntad, por su propio deseo._

_**"Bienvenida, querida. Te he extrañado durante mucho tiempo".**_

_No quería hablar ni moverse._

**_"Por favor escuche atentamente, Oh hija mía"_ **

_" **Se que no puedo ofrecerte mucho como** EL"_

_" **Su poder te protege y te alienta a seguir"**_

**_"Sus historias alivian tu dolor"_ **

**_"El te guía"_ **

**_"Pero por favor, déjelo, Vuelve a mi hija"_ **

**_"Me duele verte así"_ **

_**"Él te usa como un arma más".**  
  
 **"Sus historias te encadenan".**  
  
" **Te ha obligado a hacer tantas promesas, has sacrificado tantas cosas".**_

**_"Has seguido sus enseñanzas, salvando a todas las personas que conoces y que pudiste salvar ... Pero ellas no te salvaron cuando caíste"_ **

**_"Te dejaron, Te votaron, Te embaucaron y rompieron tu confianza"_ **

**_"Ni siquiera fueron en tu ayuda cuando caíste, No reconocieron tu existencia y fingieron que no pasaba nada"_ **

**_“Ni siquiera puedo salvarte. No por mí mismo. No puedo Hacerlo ".  
  
" Pero puedo prometer una cosa ".   
  
" Su mundo no tiene espacio para personas que no bailan con su melodía, No tiene espacio, para los rotos y los olvidados ".  
_ **

**_"Mi mundo tiene espacio para todos"._ **

** _Ella acepto_ **

** _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ **

_**Kagami** _

Escucho el viento crujir en sus oídos mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo. Sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus prendas a causa del viento helado que acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del uniforme escolar. Kagami se mordió el labio nerviosamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Kagami realmente no había hablado con Marinette desde la primera vez que había comenzado a salir con Adrien. A pesar de que estaba absolutamente feliz por salir con Adrien la culpa la carcomía por salir con el cuando su otra amiga ( ~~la única que tenia),~~ tenia sentimientos por su novio.

La culpa la había hecho miserable, No lo suficientemente miserable como para Akumatizarse, romper con Adrien o Hablar con Marinette, pero miserable de todos modos. El tiempo que paso con Adrien fue prácticamente el único punto feliz de su vida en este momento, incluso la esgrima ya no la hacia feliz. 

¿Qué _clase de amigo le hace eso a su mejor amiga?_ Kagami trato de no pensar.

Tragándose su orgullo, Kagami se acerco hacia la solitaria escalera de la escuela, con la esperanza de hacer acopio de valor para hablar con Marinette. Aunque ni siguiera pensó con anticipación que tema tendrían de que hablar

Termino sin importar cuando escucho ciertas palabras que destrozaron su visión del mundo.

-Marinette ... ¿Desde cuando fumas? -Comento una voz sorprendida y preocupada.

El cerebro de la esgrimista se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras intentaba procesar dicha declaración. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron con incredulidad mientras observaba a la aludida encogerse secamente de hombros.

-Son diferentes hierbas medicinales, el olor que hueles es por la poca cantidad de Cannabis Sativa que posee-

-Es malo igual fumar Marinette-

-No estoy Fumando, es muy malo para mi salud Marc-

-¿No es lo que estas haciendo? -

-No-ella carraspeo secamente, una calada ligera de humo salió de sus labios- Estas son hierbas medicinales y Cannabis-

-¿Cual es la diferencia? -Pregunto Marc con cuidado, el no quería ofenderla.

-Los cigarros contienen Nicotina. La nicotina es un compuesto orgánico, un alcaloide encontrado principalmente en la planta del tabaco que es muy adictiva en grandes dosis. En cambia estas hierbas estimulan el cerebro para dar una sensación de calma y lucidez no natural y el principal efecto psicoactivo del cannabis es el tetrahidrocannabihol, o THC que es mucho mejor que la Nicotina. Y si te preocupa el hecho de la legalidad, Marc debo decirte que no hay una ley estipulada que me impida poseer these objetos y preparar este "cigarro", para posteriormente fumarlo.-Comento enfatizando la palabra **_cigarro_** parte de su declaración. 

Kagami parpadeo sorprendida, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba presenciando. Quitándose su estupor rápidamente, observo a su amiga fijamente. Sus ojos marrones observaron fijamente a su amiga notando los cambios ... los muchos cambios que habrían sufrido.

Marinette Dupain-Chen, era una persona que tenia el corazón en la manga, era servicial, amigable, un poco timida, completamente incapaz de herir a una mosca, llegaba tarde siempre, era en ocasiones extremadamente torpe, con una pasión sobre ser diseñadora de moda, estaba enamorada de su novio y era su primer amiga real.

 _Que diablos esta Pasando_ _Aquí_

La persona que estaba en frente de Kagami, no era la Marinette que había conocido brevemente y no la que vio en las fotos de su novio con sus otros amigos, antes de las vacaciones de Verano. Esta Marinette fácilmente podía ser confundida con otra persona. 

Sus coletas ya no estaban ahora tenia su cabello suelto, haciendo que le llegara a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos azules destellaban con confianza, seguridad y una extraña cantidad de indiferencia, su piel había obtenido un brillo saludable y cautivador, perdiendo las imperfecciones y volviendo una belleza de otro mundo. Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado enormemente, en ves de proyectar la imagen de chica tímida pero agradable pero con mucha inseguridad, portaba la imagen de alguien con mucha confianza en sí mismo, completamente indiferente a la opinión de los demás. Había ganado unas cuantas pulgadas más haciéndola ligeramente mas alta, además de que había ganado y desarrollado dignos de una modelo que mesclado con su nueva belleza la hacían prácticamente irresistible para la vista. 

No solo su apariencia había cambiado también su guardarropa, usaba zapatillas ligeras de color blanco / negro, un pantalón ceñido de color café claro, con una correa muy oscura y una camisa hawaiana de un rosa muy claro, estampado con rosas del mismo color mas oscuro .

Kagami trago con fuerza, sin creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, su mente no paraba de comparar a la dulce e inocente Marinette con su estricta y estoica Madre y con una criatura fantasiosa, era extraño demasiado la gente no cambiaba tanto ni tan rápido, no importa que no la haya visto en un tiempo era psicológicamente imposible que alguien cambiara hiciera un giro de su actitud de 180 grados. 

Dio una calada, exhalando mas humo por su boca y nariz, el "cigarro" se movió ligeramente por sus labios pero no se cayo-Entonces Marc- Movió ligeramente su brazo, agarrando el cigarro-Quisiera decir, ¿Cómo has estado ?, Pero no lo hare en cambio voy a preguntarte, ¿Qué pasara ahora, ya que me viste tan flagrantemente mancillando el nombre del _Collège Françoise Dupont_ ? - Pregunto Marinette fallando en contener una sonrisa ligera, la sonrisa no contenía ni un toque de humor ni de alegría era seca y fría como el océano mas frio e inhóspito del mundo

-N-Nada Marinette-Marc comento nervioso, el sudor corría ligeramente por su frente, armándose con una confianza falsa siguió con la conversación- Se que no te gustan los mentirosos, asi que no me vas a mentir, y dudo mucho que no te preocupes por tu salud ... p-por lo que tendré que confiar en ti. ¡ADIOS! - sin esperar una respuesta el muchacho salió corriendo de la mirada de la chica.

Su mirada siguió la estela del muchacho, retomando su cigarro en su boca, Marinette se sentó en la escalera con la gracia de una reina. Cerrando sus ojos, la muchacha dio otra calada de humo, para hablar con una voz suave pero firme.

-Acaso no te enseñaron que inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás es de mala educación Kagami-

Con un ambiente sumamente incomodo y con sus nervios estrangulándola Kagami se acerco a la Franco-China. Su corazón latía de sobremanera, un millar de preguntas se formaban rápidamente en su mente incapaces de salir por sus labios.

¿Por que el cambio de actitud?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por que fumaba ha plena luz del día dentro del Colegio?

¿De donde había obtenido esta confianza tan ... sobrenatural? 

-Por tu silencia, me voy a arriesgar a que estas aquí por que estas preocupa por mis sentimientos considerando que estas saliendo con Agrest-Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Marinette cuando noto el casi imperceptible estremecimiento, los ojos abiertos con ceño fruncido incluido -Pues déjame decirte que no debes de preocuparte Kagami ya hace tiempo que deje de ver con buenos ojos a Agrest, cualquier amor que _**sienta**_ por el fue muy bien y meticulosamente destruido. Felicidades chica te ganaste el premio mayor.-

A pesar de que su tono era de lo mas cordial, y que no la tienda insultado directa e indirectamente, Kagami no podía evitar sentir una sensación fría en el estomago como si la hubieran insultado sin insultarla verdaderamente, fácilmente se podía discernir por su voz que no estaba celosa, ni feliz, ni triste, no había en mas mínimo signo de emoción como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan banal como el clima y que no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo en reconocer su existencia. 

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga, pero fue innecesario, si fuera tu me preocuparía por las malas hierbas que están últimamente por aquí, que pueden hacer que tu relación con tu novio y tu futuro suegro empeore- Una bocanada de humo salió, mientras recuperaba rápidamente el aire- La principal es Lila Rossi y los secundarios son toda la clase de Bustier, incluido la profesora.-

La conversación unilateral termino rápidamente.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ **

_Su sangre floto por el aire, como niebla enroscándose y girando como galaxias, llenas de planetas y estrellas, de galaxias y universos, de vida y de muerta. La sangre era el espacio (lo que no existe) y los huesos eran todo lo demás (lo que existe), girando en perfecto _______. Tenia ojos para propósitos múltiples y múltiples multas. Uno para ver, Otro para soñar, Otro para desear, para cada propicito para cada acción un ojo. Su cuerpo era la vida y era la muerte, eran lo mismo, lo uno y lo otro separado y unido sin piedad y sin sentido, siempre cambiante por la situación y el capricho. Su cabello era la noche sin estrellas, la noche que proclamaba el final de la vida y el de la creación._

_Cientos_ _de Manos de movieron, cientos de pies caminaros en calzón, cada uno con un propósito con una razón de ser y no ser._

Tikki siguió gritando. 

_Su forma cambio una ves mas, alas de ángel y demonio salieron y se retorcieron de su ser, cientos de miles de ojos se entrecejarron con regocijo, miles de bocas aullaron en felicidad desbordada. Era grande, mas grande que la **vida,** mas grande que la **muerte.** Marinette estaba en todas partes; Marinette Dupain-Cheng lo era todo. Una brizna de hierba en un mundo a cincuenta mil mundos en la cadena desde la tierra murió de sed en una llanura intrascendente en algún lugar del centro de un continente que aproximadamente corresponde en posición a África; murió con esa brizna de hierba. En otro mundo, los dragones copulaban en el centro de una nube muy por encima del planeta, y el aliento ardiente de su éxtasis se mezclaba con el aire frío y precipitaba la lluvia e inundaciones en el suelo. **Ella** era el dragon, **Ella** era la dragona y **Ella** era el esperma, el ovulo y el huevo._

_Lejos en el éter, a un millón de universos de distancia, tres motas de polvo flotaban una cerca de la otra en el espacio interestelar. Marinette era el polvo y Marinette era el espacio intermedio. Galaxias se desenrollaron alrededor de su cabeza como largos carretes de papel, y el destino marcó cada uno de ellos en patrones aleatorios, convirtiéndolos en cintas macrocósmicas de piano-jugador que tocaban de todo, desde ragtime hasta cantos fúnebres. Los dientes felices de **Ella** mordieron una naranja; La carne infeliz de Jack gritó cuando los dientes lo abrieron. Era un trillón de polvorientos gatitos bajo mil millones de camas._

Marinette vio y escucho al Diablo, hablo con el, lo conoció y acepto.

_**Él / Ella** era la mierda de gallina empolvada en la nariz de Buddy Parkins, era el pelo tembloroso que pronto haría que Buddy Parkins estornudara; **él / ella** fue el estornudo; él / ella era los gérmenes del estornudo; **él / ella** era los átomos en los gérmenes; era los taquiones de los átomos que viajaban hacia atrás en el tiempo hacia el Big Bang al comienzo de la creación._

Marinette vio por primera vez a Dios, Le grito lo maldijo, lo mato y lo revivió. 

_Vio un googolplex de gorriones en un googolplex de mundos y marcó la caída o el bienestar de cada uno._

_Murió en las minas del pozo de mineral de Gehena de Territories._

_V_ _ivió como un virus de la gripe en la corbata de Etheridge._

_Corrió con el viento por lugares lejanos._

**_Era El/Ella_ **

**_Ohh el/ella era ... Dios / Diablo_ **

Marinette hablo con el Diablo y con Dios, los matos, los revivio y los acepto a los dos y por eso el mundo cambio.


End file.
